


Водяные змеи

by Leuvarden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Вайолет спит на ходу, видит сны с открытыми глазами, говорит невпопад: префекты убили шестерых человек, и никто об этом не узнал.





	

Префекты убили шестерых человек, заперли их тела в классной комнате на ночь, а днем отдали их «Обществу Авроры». За это они не понесли никакого наказания.

Никто не заинтересовался ни исчезновением студентов, ни вечным отсутствием директора, ни тем более внезапной неловкостью его заместителя. Знакомые Деррека пошептались в коридорах, пожали плечами и больше не возвращались к этой теме. Жизнь продолжалась без него.

Префекты прожили зиму и весну безрадостных дней, бессонных ночей и липких кошмаров, никому не показывая ни страха, ни тревоги, ни скорби.

В конце мая в колледж поступает Фантомхайв и вспоминает про Деррека, а новый методист синих расспрашивает заместителя о пропавших учениках — и все ломается, показное спокойствие раскалывается, и как будто снова наступает бесснежный февраль, и в кабинете музыки снова пахнет мертвечиной.

Вайолет спит на ходу, видит сны с открытыми глазами, говорит невпопад. Его глаза не двигаются, слезятся, уголь в руке не оставляет следа на бумаге, чернила растекаются по бумаге дрожащими кляксами, их очертания напоминают то биту для крикета, то лезвие гильотины.

Чеслок раздражается, когда его слова в очередной раз не доходят до префекта, с трудом выплевывает вежливые слова сквозь зубы, хочет скорее уйти, избавиться от ставшего тягостным общества старшекурсника.

Вайолет понимает это, уходит без слов, — это выглядит высокомерно, но слова застревают в горле, страх не дает поднять взгляд — поднимается по гулкой лестнице дортуара, запирает дверь комнаты. Пыльные шторы не пропускают ни звуков, ни закатного света, ни майского тепла, воздух кажется затхлым и неподвижным. Вайолет прислоняется спиной к двери, запрокидывает голову кверху, закрывает глаза. Темнота под веками дрожит и отдает красным, тишина звенит натянутой тетивой.

Пустота в его мыслях — как шелковая нить, обвивающая горло. Тонкая, прочная, режет по живому, не дает вздохнуть, затягивается туже, отсекает чувства.

Если запереть клубок змей в крохотный ящик, обмотать его цепями, закопать на два метра под землю — успокоятся ли змеи?

Глупость. Аналогия — не инструмент доказательства.

Зажечь свечу, взять уголь, черкать на первом попавшемся листе простые фигуры: линия, куб, цилиндр, чайник. Тупые, механические действия, они внушают спокойствие. Это пустячный обман чувств, бездарный софизм: если можно справиться со штрихами, то можно справиться со всем остальным.

Префект фиолетовых не думает ни о чем, его мысли застыли, в голове тихо как перед грозой. Уголь в руке ходит ходуном, кривые, жирные контуры перед глазами смазываются, плывут, горло перехватывает туже, и Вайолет дышит ртом, глотает воздух как воду.

Выходит жалко, слабо, грязно. Выкинуть лист, нарисовать другое. Ровные, прямые контуры, узор из виноградных лоз и пшеничных колосьев. Что-то простое, понятное, что дает ощущение контроля над ситуацией.

Отсутствие мыслей не помогает — в висках стучит, в глазах стоят нервные слезы.  
В дверь стучат, что-то говорят, но Вайолет не разбирает слов. Постучат, перестанут.

Узор кривой, пропорции дикие, декоративные элементы лишние. Слезы уже жгут глаза, Вайолет зло вытирает глаза — на руке остается жирная полоса туши. Хочется завыть, закричать в ладони, удариться лицом об стол. Может быть, так станет легче.

На бумагу падают капли — короткий, жалкий звук. Как если бы лопнула струна. Вайолет стискивает зубы до скрипа, но это бесполезно: губы жалко кривятся, из одеревенелого горла прорываются глухие всхлипы.

«Что будет, если правда откроется?» — звучит в тишине мыслей оглушительно, как раскат грома.

Префект рывком встает, неловко пошатывается, ломаными движениями скидывает мантию на пыльный пол. Он знает, что все, что он сделает, будет неправильным, кристально ясно понимает, что легче не станет, но не может перестать: закатывает рукав выше, торопливо хватается за нож для писем, резко проводит тонким лезвием поперек руки, ниже локтя.

Ощущение отвратительное: свежая царапина не болит, а зудит, жжет, кровь из нее не идет, и Вайолет давит пальцами по обе стороны, расширяет порез, проводит по нему еще раз. Боль усиливается, горит сильней, растекается по руке, от нее Вайолет содрогается всем телом, и это хорошо, это то, что нужно — будто вместе с кровью выходит яд.

Свеча догорает. В ее тускнеющем свете Вайолет бесстрастно водит лезвием по коже — три коротких пореза, три длинных, три коротких, повторить с начала. Тело горит, руки холодеют, стук сердца отдается в висках, дышать трудно. В какой-то момент боль, жар, шум в ушах, пляшущие мушки перед глазами — все отступает, становится далеким, смазанным, остается только сонливость, двоюродный брат покоя.

Время идет, по полу тянет холодом. Свеча догорает и гаснет.

В дверь стучат, но уже иначе — Чеслок стучит сильно, громко, требовательно и не предполагает возможность отказа. Он всегда уверен в себе, имеет свое мнение на каждый случай и решение на каждую проблему.

Мантия скрывает исполосованную руку с закатанным рукавом рубашки, подсохшая до корки кровь пачкает шерстяную подкладку. Голова идет кругом, префекта шатает, и прежде чем открыть дверь, приходится опереться о стену.

Чеслок держит свечу над головой, резкие тени дрожат на его лице. Говорит недовольно и резко:

— Ты пропустил выставку работ первогодок и не появлялся на ужине. Весь дортуар недоумевает, что стряслось — сам знаешь, если они не видят тебя, то теряют всякий страх.

Вайолет коротко лжет ему в ответ:

— Солнце. 

Глупо надеяться, что Чеслок ее проглотит: у него столько же такта, сколько в коробке спичек. Фэг поднимает свечу выше, смотрит префекту в лицо.

— У тебя лицо черное, — замечает он, и Вайолет машинально касается пальцами лица. Черная тушь стекла с век, а он об этом не подумал. — Принести воды? Выглядишь, как черт.

— Не надо. Иди спать, — монотонно говорит Вайолет, плотнее кутается в мантию, прячется в ее густую тень.

Но Чеслока это не смущает, он подходит ближе и касается его лба костяшками пальцев. Задувает свечу, небрежно ставит на пол.

— Я могу войти? — спрашивает он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, заходит внутрь, закрывает дверь.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, — говорит Вайолет без всякого выражения.

В запертой башенке, где у стен нет ушей, Чеслок чувствует себя уверенно, как дома: кладет ладони префекту на плечи, смотрит ему в глаза и очень раздельно произносит:

— Так что случилось?

— Солнце, — устало повторяет Вайолет. — Глаза болят.

— Так сильно, что ты забываешь про обязанности? И сидишь в нетопленой комнате, размазывая по лицу тушь? Вайолет, если нужна помощь, то проси о чем хочешь, но не надо скрываться вот так, в одиночку. Так станет только хуже.

Приди Чеслок час, полчаса, десять минут назад — и Вайолет вцепился бы в обещание помощи обеими руками, рассказал бы все об убийстве, о ходячих трупах. Но время слабости прошло, с кровью вытек весь ее яд, и Вайолет только смотрит скучно, мягко стряхивает с плеч чужие руки:

— Все в порядке.

Чеслок не делает вид, что не услышал, он игнорирует слова префекта абсолютно осознанно:

— Я принесу воды умыться, пока она теплая. На тебя страшно смотреть.

— Ты не слушаешь. Оставь меня, будь добр.

— Ты нездоров. Если завтра тебя свалит удар, то придется звать врача, а мне — решать проблемы дортуара, и все будут в проигрыше.

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Как скажешь. Я сейчас вернусь.

— Чеслок, — в голосе префекта против воли прорезается металл. Вайолет не любит приказывать. — Твоя помощь сейчас не нужна. Я ценю твое усердие, но оно не к месту. Уходи.

И Чеслок молча уходит, и ему стоит большого труда не хлопнуть дверью.

Префект остается один, какое-то время внимательно вслушивается в утихающее эхо шагов, рассеянно водит ладонью по лицу. На пальцах чувствуется жирная тушь.

Чеслок уходит, тишина давит на виски. Не раздеваясь, Вайолет падает на кровать и смотрит пустым взглядом в потолок. Глаза зудят, изрезанная рука горит и ноет, он думает: «Совсем скоро новенький все разнюхает об исчезновении студентов», но это не вызывает никаких чувств.

Вайолет ничего не чувствует, но все равно не может спать.

Совсем скоро Чеслок узнает, что случилось.


End file.
